


扫文记录

by S_moran206



Series: 扫文 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206
Summary: 仅仅是扫文记录罢了，顺便练习翻译。





	1. Chapter 1

MalecAO3扫文记录

本人喜好：长篇故事线，短篇小肉饼，只看完结文，攻受随意但会注明。有雷会标明。一切都是个人喜好，给各位一个选择的同时也整理一下方便日后回顾。  
简介是我翻译的，贼辣鸡，可能有不对的地方请指出。  
看肉一定要看Additional Tags才不容易踩雷！

1.Dancing in the Storm by jadegreendragon  
Summary: No-one is surprised by the headline Lightwood Scandal splashed across the front page of a newspaper but to see a photo of Alec Lightwood, drunk, draped over a young woman was definitely one.  
简介：也许莱特伍德绯闻成为热点已经屡见不鲜，但亚力克莱特伍德因醉酒拖拽一名女性而上头条这件事儿绝对爆炸。

Warnings:Magnus/Alec斜线有意义，互攻提及。背景Isabelle/Simon/Repheal提及。Alec童年悲惨，涉及家暴。

一篇超长现实世界文，歌手亚力克x律师马格努斯，真.慢热文，后期有肉，我在AO3第一篇真正读完并感觉到震撼的文，里面两个人的感情线及其细腻，亚力克与马格努斯本身相互吸引但是却因为不够自信，以及亚力克小时候遭遇的事情而一直没有在一起，所以前期一个脸颊吻都让我激动的不行。通过作者的描述你几乎可以听见或者看见两个人在对话。喜欢长篇绝对值得一看。  
*本篇我已经向作者要了汉化授权，等考试月过去之后就会开始动笔翻译。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793845/chapters/39415678

2\. 2,4,6,8 by sophmundane  
Summary:  
"Hi." Magnus said, running his tongue over his bottom lip as Alec opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
"Hi?" Alec spoke finally, a confused look spread across his face.  
"Sorry, I probably could've done that a lot better."  
"Go on then."

College AU. Idris University was the ruling ground of the Lightwoods, Alec and Isabelle. The captain and co-captain of the cheerleading squad - everyone either wanted to be them or be with them. When Magnus Bane, a gymnast from a small college joins the squad, Alec Lightwood is given the pleasure of whipping him into shape. Quite literally. Lots of Malec, some bits of Clizzy and tiny hints of Saphael.  
简介：  
“嗨。”马格努斯舔了舔下嘴唇。亚力克张开嘴，却什么都没说出来。  
“嗨？”亚力克终于发出声，眼神中却透露出了迷茫。  
“抱歉，我能做得更好的。”  
“那，继续。”

大学AU。莱特伍德家族的亚力克和伊莎贝尔“统治”着伊德里斯学院。作为拉拉队的队长和副队长，他们就是所有人仰慕的对象。谁不想成为他们或者和他们成为朋友呢？而马格努斯贝恩只不过是来自一个乡村野鸡大学的体操运动员，但当他想要加入拉拉队的时候，亚力克却提出要将马格努斯调教成他想要的样子。对，字面意思。主Malec，Clazzy提及，Sapheal暗示提及。

Warnings:清水无差，可能亚力克攻提及。背景Clary.Isabelel,Simon出轨提及，亚力克曾经暗恋Jace。

大学AU，比较甜的清水。巫师猎人性格互换，亚力克睡遍整个学校，马格努斯清纯小处男，大概就是亚力克强撩马格努斯的小故事。虽然这对依旧甜的一批，但是背景板的各位真的是乱成一团麻。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334136

3\. 50 first dates By la_muerta  
Summary:  
Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are lawyers from rival law firms, and they can't stand the sight of each other.  
Now, if only the universe would get the memo and stop conspiring to bring them together, goddamnit!  
简介：  
马格努斯贝恩与亚力克莱特伍德是来自对立律师事务所的两名律师，他们甚至连看都不想看见对方！  
所以，老天能不能记住这点，然后不要再把他们俩撮合在一起了啊，妈的！

Warnings:Magnus/Alec，斜线有意义，双头龙。

一篇剧情沙雕，肉又贼香的小甜饼！在一起的第一个夜晚真的太辣了！亚力克受起来真的好吃！故事就是两个人互相看不顺眼但是一直相亲相到对方，最后两个人从敌人到了爱人的故事。剧情笑到炸裂，绝对值得一看！唯一的雷点大概就是最后一章的肉两人用的是双头龙玩具…不过可以接受的话那篇肉也很香！

https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565296

4\. Afternoon Sex By diessica

Summary:  
After a long week of work, Alec goes to see his boyfriend.  
简介:  
一整周的工作之后，亚力克终于能去见他的男朋友了。

Warnings: Magnus/Alec，斜线有意义。SP，轻微BDSM。Dom Magnus Sub Alec

一篇PWP，没有什么具体的剧情，但是很香很辣很好吃。Good boy什么的贼甜了！

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602562

5\. Alec's Secret by imbadatusernames97

Summary:  
Magnus is using Alec's computer when he accidentally stumbles upon some of Alec's porn. It's not just any porn though: it's bondage, something Alec has never even expressed an interest in. Magnus sets out to get Alec to admit and act out his kink.  
简介：  
马格努斯用亚力克电脑的时候发现了他看的片儿。还不是一般的片儿——捆绑系列。但亚力克从来没说过自己喜欢这个，于是马格努斯决定让亚力克说出来，并将其付诸行动。

Warnings: Alec/Magnus，斜线有意义。捆绑，BDSM，Dom Alec Sub Magnus，半公开场合。

罕见的，及其没有安全感的亚力克，马格努斯再怎么引导他都不想说自己这个所谓的“怪癖”，马格努斯贼宠亚力克，没有强迫亚力克，而且还同意亚力克的各种“玩法”。有爱又够辣的一篇。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740885

0605新更新

6\. Aceptación by S_Horne  
Summary:  
Magnus smiled. “I love you too, Alexander.”  
Outside the room, Maryse’s thoughts were running wild. Alec wasn’t gay; not her son. Except, well... maybe he was. And Alec thought she would be angry about it - angry about Magnus, angry that Alec was gay.  
She wasn't quite sure what she felt.  
/  
Alec's parents don't know about his relationship with Magnus Bane until he is hospitalised and the truth comes out accidentally. A story of sexuality, family, heartache, shame, and acceptance.  
简介：  
马格努斯笑了笑：“亚历山大，我也爱你。”  
门外，玛丽丝陷入沉思。亚力克不是同性恋，她的儿子不是同性恋…除非…除非他是。亚力克还认为她会因为自己是个同性恋而生气，她会冲马格努斯发火。  
她有点儿不太清楚自己怎么想的了。  
/  
亚力克的父母并不知道他和马格努斯贝恩之间的恋情，直到他因为车祸住院，一切才都不小心的抖搂了出来。这是一个关于性取向，家庭，心伤，羞耻和接受的故事。

Warnings:主Alec，无明显攻受，Magnus无限宠溺Alec。

如果非要我说，我并不觉得这是一篇Malec文，这是一篇亚力克出柜的文只不过恰巧他的长期爱人是马格努斯而已。这篇的马格努斯特别宠亚力克，无论亚力克做什么决定都支持，亚力克和马格努斯唯一的争吵是因为亚力克觉得马格努斯太好了他觉得他自己对不起马格努斯。不过这篇关于出柜的恐惧，以及后来家人的支持都让人很感动。如果单纯为了Malec这不是一个那么好的文章，但是如果喜欢莱特伍德家族互相支持对方，这篇就一定要看看了。  
（我最喜欢的细节是亚力克说，马格努斯已经经历过一次不那么愉快的出柜了，我现在不能再将他塞回柜子里，他那么好，他不值得被这样对待。）

https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958970

7\. Accidentally Mundane by FannyT  
Summary:  
One day, Magnus meets a stunning and somewhat shy man in a café. And Alec meets a man who's vibrant and open and smiling.  
It's a bit of a shame, they both reflect, that the people they meet are mundanes.  
简介：  
马格努斯在咖啡店里遇见了一个极度迷人却有些害羞的人。亚力克遇见了一个颜色明亮，性格开朗永远都在笑的人。  
哎，他们一起叹气，可惜他只是个普通人。

Warnings:

这篇文是一个贼——可爱的甜饼！两个人在咖啡店遇见却阴差阳错的以为对方只是个普通人，为了不要让对方察觉到什么他们只好装作自己也是个普通人。一直控制着自己不要用魔法的马格努斯和被迫戴围脖遮挡符文的亚力克太可爱啦！第一次谈恋爱的亚力克真的是宝藏，没记错的话这篇文两个人的互动超级超级可爱！

https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981534

8\. Accidentally by Amalspach  
Summary:  
In which Magnus accidentally tells his friends he's dating someone and his generous roommate, Alexander, agrees to fake it for an afternoon. The only problem is, it's not just one date. A Malec college AU, oneshot.  
简介：  
马格努斯“不小心地”告诉他的朋友们他正在和别人约会，于是他极其大方的舍友亚历山大同意假扮一个下午他的男朋友。唯一的问题是，这不仅仅是一次约会。Malec大学AU，一发完。

Warnings:

喜欢少女心巫师的各位一定要去看！这篇两人谈恋爱就和言情小说似的，双向暗恋，互相喜欢却都不敢说，巫师小心翼翼的撩，小猎人小心翼翼的不要让自己陷入太深。平时亲爱的满天飞的马格努斯却在表白的时候支支吾吾，亚力克看不下去一下子吻上去真的是（鼓掌）可可爱爱一篇甜饼。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990288

9\. Accessories by chaymoonrin  
Summary:  
Alec and Magnus decide to go out clubbing with their friends but Magnus decides to wear his new accessory. A black leather choker. Little did he know it is making Alec lose his self-control who didn’t know until now he has a kink for dominance.  
简介：  
亚力克和马格努斯决定和朋友一起去俱乐部玩儿。马格努斯带上了他新买的配饰，一个黑皮项圈。但他不知道的是，这个小东西几乎让亚力克控制不了自己，同时也让亚力克意识到了自己似乎有那么一点点享受支配的感觉。

Warnings:Alec/Magnus，斜线有意义。窒息，SP，Dom Alec Sub Magnus，主人/宠物。

还挺好吃的一个肉，关于项圈我真的可以理解，巫师戴项圈约等于引人犯罪。不过可能是我自己的问题，觉得人物有一点点ooc，不过还好，肉很香，占有欲特别强的小猎人真的超级可爱。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282415

10\. Absolutely Abysmal by AemiliaFawn  
Summary:  
The first time Alec sees Magnus wearing lipstick he wants to do filthy things to him. Magnus isn't exactly opposed to this.  
简介：  
亚力克第一次看见马格努斯涂口红的时候，他只想做一些下流的事儿。而马格努斯也并不怎么反对这个想法。

Warnings:无明显攻受，口红诱惑，轻微标记。

这篇描写的巫师真的贼诱人，化了全妆的巫师被糟蹋（？）到口红几乎消失，同时小猎人身上全都是口红印，包括你懂的那个地方。性急的小猎人太可爱了，委屈巴巴的样子特别像312里在床上只得到一个轻轻的吻的样子！绝对值得一看！

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417506

11\. Blind Date by jadegreendragon  
Summary:  
Magnus didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to go on a blind date with Clary's boyfriend's brother. Magnus hates blind dates, he hates double dates, and he has no love for cops. This was going to be a disaster.  
Alec hadn't been very lucky in love, and his job made it hard to meet decent men. When Clary had suggested he meet her Foster brother he'd been hesitant but what the hell, it couldn't hurt and at least he'd get a free dinner!  
简介：  
马格努斯不知道自己怎么就答应了克莱莉去和她男朋友的哥哥相亲。他讨厌四人约会，他讨厌相亲，他也讨厌警（）察。这绝对不会有好结果的。  
亚力克从来没爱过，而他的工作让他几乎遇不到什么正直的人。所以当克莱莉提议让他和他的养兄约会的时候，他想，就这样吧！没什么大不了的，最差他也能吃顿免费的晚餐不是吗。

Warnings:无明显攻受，但车有意义。

目前我最喜欢的Malec家太太的文。文笔一如既往的温柔，故事性不是很强，即使只有三章，我也觉得这是一个很慢热的故事。两个人像两个青少年一样谈恋爱真的很甜，同时他们又有着成年人的担当。如果为车去看不太必要，但是故事不错，而且杰斯和克莱莉在这里特别懂事。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789340

12.Anonymously Yours by malecslut  
Summary:  
Alec Lightwood is firmly in the closet but on an anonymous cybersex app where he meets GlitterNGold. After a few months of online communications, GlitterNGold has a surprise for him. What happens when the surprise is brought into his school life and why does the teacher’s assistant seem to have control of it?  
简介：  
亚力克莱特伍德从未打算出柜，但他在一个匿名交（yue）往（pao）app上遇见了小金闪。在网上交流了几个月之后，小金闪给他准备了一个惊喜。当他把惊喜带到学校时他发现，这个惊喜的控制器居然在助教的手上！

Warnings:Magnus/Alec，斜线有意义，遥控玩具。

一篇甜辣文，看作者的名字也知道这是一篇很可以的文，没什么特殊的剧情，大学生Alec和助教Magnus的交（yue）往（pao）经历。放松心情时值得一看。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344571

13.The Anniversary Gift by AtowncalledMalec  
Summary:  
Its Malecs anniversary, most of their friends have gone home, all except Jordan and Jace (boyfriends). Magnus notices when Jordan practically offers up an only too willing Jace on a plate. Remembering how Alec used to have a crush on Jace, Magnus wastes no time accepting the offer.  
"happy anniversary"  
or the one where Malec own Jace and Jordan's arses.  
简介：  
今天是马格努斯和亚力克的周年纪念日，除了乔丹和杰斯（一对）以外，他们的朋友都回家了。马格努斯想到亚力克曾经那么喜欢过杰斯，又发现乔丹似乎想将杰斯盛给他们，他就欣然接受了这个提议。  
“周年快乐。”  
或者说，马格努斯和亚力克要了杰斯和乔丹的屁（）股。

Warnings:Magnus/Alec/Jace/Jordon，斜线有点儿意义，如果能接受这个其他就没什么了。

我本来是好奇然后点进去的，看完之后觉得真的写的棒呆。亚力克曾经喜欢杰斯但是现在也没什么想法了，不过想一想进入曾经暗恋的人也很刺激了。我最喜欢最后一段，亚力克把自己绑在一片狼藉的床单上，马格努斯控制不住自己的感觉，虽然就结束了但是这样的小猎人谁不喜欢呢。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596709

14.and I fall apart to my bones by alxndrlightwoods  
Summary:  
Magnus’s words from the day before ring through Alec’s head the whole time he’s at the institute. It’s a distraction, and that’s not okay — not with his job; his responsibility.  
“I want to have you tied to my bed,” Magnus’s voice whispers seductively in his head. “I want to watch you fall apart.”  
The idea alone — of Magnus wanting to watch him, bound to Magnus’s bed, spread out on Magnus’s sheets, a vibrator buried, hard and unyielding deep inside him — is enough to ensure that Alec isn’t getting any paperwork done today, fuck.  
简介：  
当亚力克坐在学院办公室的时候，马格努斯说的话一直回荡在他的脑海中。这分散了他的注意力，可他还要工作，他还要承担起这些责任。  
“我要把你绑在我的床上。”脑海中马格努斯的声音低沉而又性感，“我要把你吞食入腹。”  
他被绑在床上，被迫大敞四开，坚硬而又无法融化的物体深埋其中，震动频频…操，仅仅是想象，就让亚力克无法思考，更别提完成今天的工作了。

Warnings:Magnus/Alec,斜线有意义。

喜欢亚力克受的，这篇千万别错过，看到最后，谁都想上小猎人，信我。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678580

15.Adding In A Little Bit Of Magic by katychan666  
Summary:  
Magnus wants to spice things up in the bedroom with his magic.  
Alec learns that he quite likes Magnus' new idea.  
简介：  
马格努斯想通过魔法给卧室里发生的事情升升温。  
不得不说，亚力克挺喜欢这个想法的。

Warnings:Alec/Magnus，斜线有意义。魔法。

把魔法带到卧室中一直都是原背景设定下最可爱的部分，前半部分强势的马格努斯特别符合我心中巫师的形象，一步步引导或者引诱小狼狗走向深渊陷阱，这就是我心中原背景下的cp。值得一看。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665279

16.Addicted To You by AlxSteele  
Summary:  
Magnus Bane's the head of his own company. Alec Lightwood is in his last year of law school. They’ve never met but have one thing in common: neither does relationships. Just one night stands. That is until they find themselves matched on a hookup app and suddenly one night is not enough.  
Also known as the one where Magnus and Alec meet and think they can have no strings attached sex and not develop feelings.  
简介：  
马格努斯贝恩是公司的老总。亚力克莱特伍德是法律系大四学生。他们从未遇见但是却有一点相同之处，他们从不牵扯爱情，只有一（）夜（）情。但当他们在交（yue）往（pao）软件上遇到对方的时候，仅仅一夜已经不够。  
或者说他们觉得，只进行运动，不会产生感情。

Warnings：超长，无具体描写。

目前唯一一篇让我看到崩溃的文。人物ooc，篇幅又长，两个人不解决问题又贪恋对方，一次次的回避问题，一次次的被人打断，一次次不够格的运动描写都让我觉得这篇文索然无味。而且他还特——别长，看了三天然后弃坑，最后一个下午甚至崩溃了四五次，去看了Malec的剪辑才舒缓了心情。简介再怎么吸引人，这篇文也不值得一看。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552617

17.Actual Koala Alec Lightwood by gaydemonium  
真.考拉亚力克 译者：十隅  
Summary：  
Alec is injured and clings to Magnus like the needy koala he is  
简介：  
亚力克受伤了，他就像个需要抱抱的考拉一样粘着马格努斯。

Warnings:

啊啊啊啊啊跪下给这篇叫爸爸，亚力克太太太可爱了！看完这篇文立刻就去要了授权然后翻译！这就能看出来我有多爱这篇文了吧！作者写这篇的时候还是第一季结束的时候，巫师的性格还贼强势，“除了我的男朋友以外谁都别来烦我”的状态！亚力克也贼强势，只想和马格努斯在一起。

原文：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941355  
翻译：  
http://dakengchutianji.lofter.com/post/1f1a66dc_1c5dfe34f

18.Across the Hall by clato27  
Summary:  
“'She looks just like your wife,' Magnus said, offhandedly. His gaze tore back to Alec when he heard the other man choke on the coffee he was drinking. 'Oh, I’m sorry, are you two not married.' 'Uh, no,' Alec said after recovering from his coughing fit. 'Izzy is my sister.'”  
Aka, the “I fell in love with the pregnant girl across the hall’s brother” AU.  
简介：  
“她看起来就像是你的妻子。”马格努斯说，可马上他就被亚力克呛到的声音吸引回了注意力。“哦，抱歉。你们是还没结婚呢吗？”“不，不是。”亚力克不再咳嗽，“伊兹是我的妹妹。”  
也就是：“我爱上了我家对面那个怀孕女孩儿的哥哥。”AU.

Warnings:

想法大胆，可可爱爱的一篇甜饼。

19.Across The Bar by KaiRaine  
Summary:  
If he was being honest with himself, painful as it was to watch his boyfriend flirt with another man- the warlock had himself wrapped around Alec at the pool table, as if anyone would believe the act his lover put on pretending not to know how to shoot pool- there was still no other place Magnus would rather be.  
—  
Alec is the distraction on a very important mission.  
简介：  
实话实说，即使他看着他男朋友与别的巫师调情，就好像有人相信他的男友不会玩儿台球似的缠着亚力克，他还是不想去别的地方。  
—  
亚力克是一个重要任务的诱饵。

Warnings:

我不喜欢这篇亚力克的性格，过于软弱，这不应该是亚力克的一部分。但是吃醋的巫师还很可爱，无功无过的短文。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457797

20.after you, it's all cheap tequila by Lecrit  
Summary:  
“You two are made for each other, you’ll figure out a way to make it work,” Jace says with an assurance that is oddly comforting. “In the meantime, I don’t have a magical solution to solve the problem but I definitely have one to solve it temporarily.”  
“Let me guess,” Alec deadpans. “Getting drunk?”  
“Yup.”  
A.k.a. Drunk Alec returns for a third part because Drunk Alec is Best Alec.  
Based on the tumblr prompt:  
"Magnus jumping out of a cake to surprise a gloomy Alec on his birthday.  
简介：  
“你们两个就是天生一对，你们总会相处方法解决这个问题的。”杰斯保证，很奇怪，这居然小小的安抚了亚力克。“同时，我没有什么魔法能一下子解决这个问题，但我确实有个能短暂缓解问题的方法。”  
“让我猜猜，”亚力克面无表情，“喝酒？”  
“没错。”  
也就是说：醉酒亚力克在回来了！因为醉酒亚力克是最可爱的亚力克。  
灵感来源汤不热：  
为给闷闷不乐的亚力克一个生日惊喜，马格努斯从蛋糕里蹦了出来。

Warnings:

超级超级可爱的一篇！真的可可爱爱，作者说的对，喝醉的小猎人是最可爱的小猎人！疯狂吃醋的小猎人和憋不住笑但是还在蛋糕里的巫师真的可可爱爱。绝对绝对要看的一篇！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中长篇31-40都会在这里更新 目前更新到36

31.Step Onto My Balcony by Lecrit  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246805  
Summary:   
Alec did not smoke. He hated smoking. He hated everything about it, from the smell to the taste. Yet, there he was, at ten in the evening, buying cigarettes at the grocery shop down the road for the only purpose of having an excuse to hang on his balcony and talk to his very handsome and very taken neighbor. Alec felt really stupid right now.  
简介：  
亚力克不抽烟。他甚至讨厌抽烟，他讨厌香烟的一切，无论是它的气味还是它的味道。然而，他还是在晚上十点多钟来到了便利店，买一包香烟，只是为了有理由来到他的阳台上，和他那个英俊且十分健谈的邻居多聊几句话。亚力克觉得自己简直太蠢了。

Lecrit大大的文！大大是宝藏！之前推荐的里面也有大大的文！在我看过的几篇文中，L大的文都是那种很轻松可爱且天马行空的。这篇文就是这样的！都是一见钟情，然而小猎人却认为巫师已经有男朋友，所以一直不敢追对方。而巫师还以为小猎人不喜欢自己，因为他再怎么调戏小猎人都无动于衷的样子。前期看的我特别着急啊！但是两个人不自觉的被对方吸引的感觉还是很甜！经常就不自觉姨母笑了hhh以及，Izzy真的好可爱！不愧是Malec粉头，在任何世界里都是绝佳的助攻！  
注意：在两人被对方吸引却没在一起的时候，两个人都有过别的情侣，不能接受的慎入。

32.give it a go by rocketshiptospace  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364405  
Summary:  
“You know what, Alexander,” Magnus says, studying their menu like he doesn’t already know it by heart, “You should really consider selling hotdogs.”  
Alec sends him a confused look. “What, why? Aren’t my burgers good enough for you?”  
Magnus looks up, “No, no, they are, it’s just,” he grins mischievously, “You really make my wiener stand.”  
or, Alec works in a food truck. Magnus knows an awful lot of food related pick-up lines.  
简介：  
“亚力克，你知道吗？”马格努斯看着菜单上的东西，仔细研究，就好像他没把菜单上的一切东西都记下来一样，“你真的应该卖热狗。”  
亚力克疑惑地看着他，“什么？为啥。我的汉堡不好吃吗？”  
马格努斯抬头看他，“不不不，没有，就只是，”他神秘一笑，“你让我的热狗都立起来了。”  
或者，亚力克在餐车里工作，马格努斯知道一堆与食物相关的土（huang）味（se）情（duan）话（zi）。

33. One Show Only by KouriArashi  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205052  
Summary:

It's hard to stay in the closet when the guy you had a one-night stand with two nights ago turns out to be your new partner ... but Alec will be damned if he isn't going to give it a try.

简介：

对于一个深柜人来说，想要装作不认识自己两天前的一夜情对象是很难的，更别提这个人还是你的新搭档了......但亚力克要是不打算试一下的话，那他就是傻了。

 

这是一篇过于典型的Hurt/Comfort的文，文中小猎人由于年幼之时与自己的初恋男友亲热被发现，而后男友又因为无法承受紧接而来的“治疗”过程而选择自杀，这对小猎人造成了巨大的影响，他认为他不值得被爱，不应该拥有爱。

直到他遇见了他的巫师。

巫师也同样总有些悲惨的童年，小时生活在邪教之中，父母死亡，也是拼了命地从泥土里爬出来的人。不过巫师变得更加的善良以及温柔，对于小猎人，他永远都是说，慢慢来，我不着急。

认为自己无法拥有爱情的小猎人在一开始甚至不敢和马格努斯发生第二次关系，但是他无法拒绝这项诱惑，然后越来越多的同床共枕，越来越多心灵上的陪伴，直到小猎人的生命遇到危机的时候，他才知道其实一切没那么重要。

最后的求婚真的是太出乎意料又甜。我想和他结婚，结果完全没意识到自己要求婚的人！里又一次拥有幸福美满的结局。

ps 这篇的妈妈真的是太气人了！！！！

34.Knives at the Ready by harrysglasses  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359330  
Summary:  
The Institute is New York City's finest dining establishment, winner of two Michelin Stars and currently chasing after its third. Head Chef Alec Lightwood is notorious for running a tight ship in his kitchen, but everything is about to change with the arrival of their newest recruit, renowned pastry chef Magnus Bane.  
In the competitive, cut-throat world of the restaurant industry where pressure runs high and tempers run hotter, can Alec keep his team under control, win a third Michelin star, and ignore his ever-growing attraction to a certain charming pâtissier, whose smile is even sweeter than his desserts?  
简介：  
学院是纽约最好的餐厅，它已经是米其林二级餐厅，正在为成为米其林三级餐厅而努力。它的主厨亚力克·莱特伍德在处理厨房内的紧张气氛方面做的很差，但这一切都会被他们新来的糕点师，马格努斯·贝恩而改变。  
在赢得第三颗星的过程中，厨房内的竞争压力越来越高，气氛越来越紧张。亚力克是否能控制自己对于那个笑容比其做的甜点更甜美的糕点师的欲望的同时，带领自己的团队赢得第三颗星呢？

这是一篇大部分专业词汇看不懂的美食文hhh  
这篇满足了我俩人好好谈恋爱的梦想，而且我觉得这篇文章的性格很符合剧里的样子。  
其中甜的地方特别甜，一点点虐（？）把我气的想去打小猎人，就像第二季前面的小猎人那样气人x但是这一篇也和剧里一样，小猎人成长了，变得更好了。  
正文结尾处的亲吻真的让人觉得甜蜜，姨母笑是真的，他们太甜了。我甚至能幻想出那个画面。  
他们真的美好！  
35.Three to make a pair by Evil_Keshi  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360721  
Summary:  
Magnus is a good friend and the absolute best roommate in the world, so of course when Jace begs him to pretend to be his boyfriend for his family's 4th of July barbecue, he says yes. Enters Alec, Jace's gorgeous brother. Aaaand Magnus is screwed.  
简介：  
马格努斯是一个好朋友，同时也是这个世界上最好的室友，所以当杰斯求他假装自己的男友一起参加他们家里七月四日日独立日聚餐的时候，他同意了。而后亚力克，杰斯迷人的哥哥，走了进来，马格努斯就知道，他完蛋了。

本来以为是一篇沙雕文没想到没想到居然有这样的温情与淡淡的伤感。  
这篇文里，巫师不是我们平常看到的巫师。这里的巫师并不强大，但是他依旧善良，而且直接，热忱。他会为了朋友的计划而掩盖自己的几乎喷薄而出的情感，他会害怕自己的感情不被接受或者是被误解。这里的马格努斯更像是，没有了魔法和人生阅历的巫师，他依旧强大且温柔，但是你能看见他的脆弱，你能看见他埋在年轻身躯之下的是怎样年轻的灵魂。  
而这里的小猎人则更加像是剧里的设定，他勇敢，坚强，埋藏自己的情感即使那种情感几乎喷薄欲出。他是一名军人，身上有无数伤疤，但是他却依旧那么的热爱生活。但是不再需要埋藏情感的时候，那喷薄而出的感情几乎能融化一切。当他知道巫师不是Jace男友的时候，他只想亲他。  
也许就是这样，任何一个世界，任何一个维度，他们都彼此吸引，他们也吸引着对方。  
PS 如果你这个计划不告诉Izzy 那么百分之八十你的计划会失败，因为Izzy才是Lightwood家族的Badass！  
36.Meowgnus by katychan666  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699117  
Summary:  
Magnus is a shape shifter who gets stuck as a cat and can't change back. Alec had a terrible day but on his way home he saves a certain kitty from a tree...  
简介：  
马格努斯是一个没法从猫型变回人类的变形者。在亚力克的一天不能再糟糕的时候，他在回家的路上从树上救了那只命中注定的猫。

这篇文从名字上就能看出来有多甜多可爱！马格努斯是一只猫的设定真的让人不由得嘴裂到后脑勺x  
为什么这么可爱啊！为什么后期还变成了拥有猫耳朵和猫尾巴还不愿意好好穿衣服的人类了啊！老马你这是在诱惑我犯罪！  
想一想漂亮的黑色的尾巴在委屈的时候绕着自己健美大腿的场景！  
我一滴都没有了！  
小猎人究竟何德何能能捡到这只猫！我要拔刀！我要决斗！  
这篇文另一点让我很喜欢的是，马爹和老马关系很好！巫师就是被马爹宠坏的孩子x简直不能太可爱！  
唯一不太喜欢的地方就是巫师的性格有那么一点幼稚，但是这篇文里他才二十岁，父亲贼宠他，所以我觉得这点儿转变我是可以接受的！另外，小猎人的渣男前任！看的想冲进去砍了他！啊！  
小猎人那么可爱是你能染指的吗？啊！  
这篇文难度不大，超可爱！


End file.
